


Hurt Room 疼痛空间

by JasmineM1205



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcohol, Blood and Torture, Bondage, Brothers, Cigarettes, Drowning, Drug Use, Flogging, Handcuffs, Hurt, Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Torture, Whipping, non-sexual yet, 强制注射, 手铐, 捆绑, 毒品, 窒息, 绑架, 虐, 虐身, 血, 鞭打
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25549351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasmineM1205/pseuds/JasmineM1205
Summary: 设定：为爱看虐的用户设计专属内容，一个小团体招募各类具有受虐倾向的演员，每日固定直播，并且接受用户预定专属剧本，演员按照自己的承受能力接单，伤害等级不同收费不同。每周播六天，每天两小时，周一不播。直播关键词每天早晨8点公布在网站上。也会开线下的Hurt Party，付费者可以亲临现场观看，也可以亲自体验。受虐演员们都是真心热爱疼痛，一切都是自愿的。白旗：硬汉设定，疼痛忍受值极高，能接受近乎一切指定，从来没有主动叫停过表演（不会摇白旗的白旗），直播间立下flag，一旦白旗说出安全词，该场表演不收费。粽子：喜爱被束缚的感觉，牢笼、放置、手铐、窒息等，最爱麻绳捆绑，演技好，会表演求饶、恐惧、哭、示弱施虐演员们热爱给予疼痛，一切自愿。白龙：跟白旗是兄弟关系，绳师，主要施虐者。科学家：电击，药物，精神控制等。其他人物：黑客：负责接单、直播等技术上的操作医生：帮助处理受伤的演员们，药物专家花姐：龙套女性角色，常出现在对话中注意：暂时不打算写车，以后也许会写虽然在文章中写了“表演”“演员”这样的词，但是一切的伤痛都是真的，血是真的血，伤是真的伤。
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	1. 第一章：日常直播 - 家暴

这间屋子里有六台摄像头，全方位无死角捕捉每天两小时的伤痛盛宴。这天是周五，通常周五、周六、周日的观众会尤其多。早晨八点公布了今晚直播的关键词：家暴。白旗和白龙是今晚的表演者。  
现场已经布置完毕，摄像头开启。  
白旗开门回到了家，发现白龙正坐在沙发上抽着烟，脚边散落着几个酒瓶子，茶几上还有一瓶半满的啤酒，他一脸严肃地望向白旗：“还知道回来？昨天去哪里鬼混了？”  
白旗并不害怕，平淡地回答道：“在花姐家过夜。”  
白龙的脸更加阴沉了一分，他早就向花姐打听过，对方并没有让白旗留宿，眼前的人正在理直气壮地说谎。  
“过来，跪下。”白龙命令道。  
白旗顺从地走向哥哥，双膝一弯，跪在了地上，他知道白龙为什么那么生气，也能遇见自己将面临什么。  
“为什么说谎？”白龙吸了一口香烟，俯身向前接近白旗，把烟缓缓吐在他脸上。  
刺鼻的烟雾在面前蔓延开，白旗生理性地蹙起了眉头，此时，他也闻到了哥哥身上的酒味。眼睛一瞥地上的啤酒瓶，白旗知道，哥哥有些微醺，但没有喝醉，意识依旧清晰着。他并没有正面回答白龙的问题，而是说了一声“对不起”。  
白龙嗤笑着，将指尖的烟蒂缓缓伸向了白旗的右臂。  
摄像机拉近给了手臂一个特写，那里已经有参差不齐的好几个圆形烫伤口，有新有旧。  
白旗并没有退缩，但他的心跳加速，竟然有些期待接下来要发生的事。  
但出乎所有人的预料，白龙并没有把烟蒂按灭在白旗的手臂上，而是在最后一刻转移目标为弟弟脖子下方的皮肤。摄像头紧跟白龙的动作，捕捉到了烟熄灭的一刻——红色的烟头转灰，灼热的温度转移到了白旗的皮肤，一个圆形烧伤口形成。与刚刚特写的手臂不同，白旗脖子下方锁骨间的皮肤还曾是完整而白皙的，这个烟蒂烫伤由此显得更加刺眼。  
这一部分并不在白旗的剧本上，但是他并不讨厌这样的临场发挥，反而，他越来越着迷于白龙的手法，每一次他都能获得渴望的疼痛。  
“疼吗？”白龙随意丢弃了烟蒂，目光游走在那个刚刚形成的小伤口和白旗的脸庞之间。作为施虐的一方，他也能从对方眼神中的惊恐意外和紧蹙的眉头中获取极大的满足感。  
白旗咽了一下口水，点了点头，锁骨间那片皮肤十分单薄，焦灼的烫伤感很快蔓延到整片胸口，他想伸手去搔痒，却被白龙的手阻止了。白龙很快控制住了弟弟的双手，厉声道：“不许碰！”  
白旗听声便停止了刚刚的企图，把双手背到了身后。白龙并没有打算用绳索一类的东西束缚住弟弟的双手，而是起身抄起了墙角的扫帚，居高临下问道：“最后问你一次，昨天晚上去哪里了？”  
这是剧本上没有给出答案的问题，所以不论白旗如何回答，都将是错误答案。此时直播间已经聚集了一群翘首期盼的观众，他们正通过一台台相机欣赏着即将到来的暴力。  
“和同学出去喝酒了。”白旗又编造了一个回答，不出意料地，白龙冷笑一声，举起了手里的“武器”。那不粗的塑料杆子带起一声划破空气的呼啸，落在白旗的后背上，白龙下手很重，接连四五下，那劣质的塑料便变了形。白旗却有些感激这几棍子，把他的注意力从胸前的灼热烫伤转移到后背的钝痛上来。  
“出去喝酒？那现在还喝吗？”白龙饶有兴致地问道，但却不等眼前人回答，便径自一手握起茶几上那瓶半满的啤酒，另一只手扣住白旗的下巴，用一种粗鲁的方式将瓶口塞进了白龙的嘴巴，强制他仰起头，酒液很快充满整个口腔，白旗一时没反应过来，来不及吞咽，加上这剧烈的动作让啤酒中的碳酸随着晃动迅速变成二氧化碳冲撞着挥发着，很快酒液混着泡沫冲出了白旗的口腔，有的沿着他的嘴角和脖颈流下来，有的冲进了他的气管，顿时，白旗感到酒精刺激胸前的烫伤口，一阵新的疼痛袭来，同时，气管里的酒液让他窒息，他不受控制地想要咳嗽，但整个上身完全在白龙的控制下，更多的啤酒还在流入口腔。生理眼泪从白旗的眼角渗出，但他还是条件反射性地开始了吞咽动作，微苦的酒液混着碳酸流入食道，白旗仍旧想咳嗽，但是一咳，更多的酒液流入了呼吸道，一股酸胀感袭击了他的鼻腔和肺，白旗挣扎起来，想要用手推开白龙。  
白龙加大了扣住弟弟下巴的那只手上的力度，但啤酒瓶口还是在白旗的挣扎下脱离了他的嘴巴，跪在地上的人蜷缩身体剧烈咳喘着，白龙满意的笑了，把剩下的啤酒洒在了白旗的头上，浇湿了他的头发。白旗狼狈地咳嗽着，想把本不该在气管里的液体咳出来。酒水混着汗水使头发搭在了额头，白旗上身的T恤湿了大半。

而白龙却没有停歇的意思，他又开了一瓶全新的啤酒，一些泡沫噗噗地溢出了瓶口，白龙喝下一口酒，一手抓起白旗的头发，强迫他与自己对视。白旗艰难地睁眼看着哥哥，呼吸仍然不是很平稳，他的嘴角还挂着酒水和唾液的混合物。白龙道：“这次不要浪费了噢”，说着便将手上那瓶几乎全满的啤酒灌进了白旗的嘴。

这次白旗有了一丝准备，大口吞咽下送入口腔的液体，但地心引力让酒液流淌得实在太快，即使白旗努力下咽，还是有不少啤酒逃离了他的口腔，沿着下颌，流过那一上一下的喉结，流过那崭新的烟蒂烫伤口，浸湿了领口。虽然度数不高，但酒精混着气体由食道蔓延到了白旗的胃，形成了奇妙的火辣辣的感觉。连续的吞咽动作让白旗无法呼吸，不过所幸，一瓶啤酒很快灌完了。

白龙松开了握着头发的手，身下人倒向了地面。白旗尝试调顺呼吸，几个连续的酒嗝几乎不受他控制。此时他的胃里翻江倒海，随时有呕吐的可能。但他还是支撑起了身体，恢复了跪姿，不过没有说话。

接下来的直播时间几乎是重复着灌酒，殴打，和烫伤的戏码，直播间里的观众进进出出，兴致也是此消彼长。一个半小时下来，白旗的胸口多了三个烟蒂烫出的伤口，脚下多了七个酒瓶，但身上却没有什么明显的击打伤，因为今晚白龙用的都是棍棒和拳脚这样的“工具”。临近直播的尾声，白旗的眼神已经开始涣散，也许是酒精的作用，也许是累积的疼痛。

白龙知道，在酒精的作用下，痛感会很大程度上减弱，而白旗是个嗜痛的人，他需要更高的刺激，并且，直播进行了那么久，观众们也有些疲软，视觉上，大家也想看到更刺激的画面。于是，白龙捡起了一个空酒瓶，对着茶几的尖角磕了下去，一声脆响后，酒瓶碎成了棱角锋利的玻璃片。趴在地上的白旗恍惚间听到耳边玻璃碎裂的声音，大致能够想象接下来白龙想要做什么，浑身的酸痛随着意识在酒精的作用下飘忽不定，时而清晰，时而飘渺，但那一声脆响把他的思绪拉了回来，同时恢复的还有全身的钝痛，肺部和胃部的火辣感，还有胸口又痒又疼的烫伤感。他有些害怕，但又很期待。

白龙挑出了一块边缘锋利的玻璃碎片，把白旗从地上拉扯起来，腹部朝下地压到了沙发上，白龙用右腿的膝盖抵住白旗背在身后的双手，使他无法用双手反抗，虽然他也知道，按照白旗的德行，原本就不会反抗——他热爱一切疼痛，尤其是血。

白龙拉扯开白旗那已经被汗水和酒水浸湿的上衣，举起酒瓶碎片割向白旗右后肩的皮肤。而似乎碎片仍不够锋利，第一下并没有见血。可那尖锐的痛感是真实的，尤其在白旗满心期待它到来的时候。一声微弱的呜咽从白旗的喉头发出，他不知道肩膀有没有出血，他只感到真真切切的疼痛。此时酒精对痛觉的削弱几乎可以忽略不计，白旗全身紧绷，克制着挣扎。听到弟弟呜咽声的白龙也兴奋了起来，他喜欢听人哭泣、求饶、呻吟，但是白旗不是那么容易示弱的人，能从白旗听到近似哭泣的声音让他有一种征服感和成就感，他立刻加重手上的力度，划下了第二刀。

痛苦的呻吟终于变得清晰可闻，白旗在疼痛中呼喊了出来，他全身弹动着，想要挣开白龙的束缚，玻璃碎片下的皮肤终于渗出了血珠。虽然没有血流如柱的戏剧化场面，但白龙已经很满意了，他欣赏着血珠渗出皮肤的视觉冲击和带有白旗明显克制的碎片化的呜咽声。

在这样的画面下，今天的直播结束了。

黑客关闭了所有摄像头，一般来说，这意味着收工。医生带着医药箱来到了片场，为白旗检查伤势，虽然只是不到指甲盖大的烫伤口，不恰当处理的话也会发生溃烂留下永久性疤痕。白旗尝试着从沙发上翻身坐起，也想照照镜子，看哥哥这次把他糟蹋成了什么样子。白龙则一边打扫散落的道具，一边看着手机上刚刚的直播留言。

“今天的成绩不怎么好，一晚上才三百出头的收入，这点钱给你买药后都不剩多少啦！”黑客打着趣说。

一个新消息提醒音，白龙清扫玻璃碎片的动作顿住了——收件箱多了一条指定表演内容的预定。这也不是什么稀奇的事，很多用户都是在看直播时注意到了白旗，当下就开始填写预订单，在直播结束后单子抵达预定邮箱。一般来说，Hurt Room要求提前一周天写预订单，也就是说，今晚接到的单子，下周安排表演，因为场景布置、道具准备、剧本编写都需要一定时间。而这封预定邮件的末尾却有这么一句话：

“一小时内表演，我将会额外付一笔加急费，费用由你们决定。”


	2. 第二章 临时加演

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章关键词：捆绑，鞭打，烈酒，血

“一小时内表演，我将会额外付一笔加急费，费用由你们决定。”

白龙仔细看了一眼收件时间，晚上11:50，正好是十五分钟前。他把邮件递给了白旗，医生刚刚为他用碘伏消了毒，他的头发依旧湿漉漉地搭在前额，身上的衣服散发着酒气。白旗匆匆看完邮件上的内容，问白龙道：“你在征求我的意见吗？”

“那肯定得优先考虑你的身体情况，你要是觉得累了，我就回复今天不行，按照预定的规则一周后安排。”白龙回答道。

白旗笑了：“你知道的，我不会拒绝。”  
白龙也笑了，他其实预料到了弟弟会这么回答，他征求了一下医生的意见，医生回答道：“身体没有大碍，我们还有多久的准备时间？还是要先给他肩上的伤口消一下毒。”  
“半小时左右，我得赶快去准备道具，白旗就交给您了。”白龙说完便走开了。

白旗重新确认了一下邮件，然后对医生说：“消完毒就可以了，不用包扎。”

医生点了点头表示明白，这大概是发来订单的用户的要求，他了解白旗的身体素质，也了解白龙下手的轻重，并且直播的全程他都会在一旁观察，一旦有较大的风险，他会给场内的施虐者发送信号，示意下手轻一些或者暂停。

此时已经是午夜十二点之后，按照原本的计划，白旗结束直播后洗完澡就能睡觉休息，但现在，还有一个小时的疼痛表演在等待着他。刚刚那场直播里他被灌了7瓶啤酒，虽然有一部分洒在了身上、地上，但是腹部的沉胀感提醒着他，喝多了。白旗匆匆去洗手间吐掉了一些，回来时已是汗涔涔，酒精也使他脚下无力，头晕脑胀，他竟然没有换衣服，倒头在沙发上睡了过去。

白龙的小仓库里什么都有，很快，下一场直播的道具备好了，他想来看看白旗准备的如何，却发现弟弟昏睡在了上一场直播的道具沙发上。白龙嘴角上扬，并没有叫醒白旗，而是安静地布置着现场——一个计划在他脑内形成。

凌晨0:40，一切准备就绪，白龙示意黑客与用户连线。  
对方很快进了专属直播间，他的用户名是“乌鸦”。接下来的一个小时这里只会有他这一个观众，并且他可以随时连麦或开启摄像头与演员们沟通。  
白龙向乌鸦问好：“欢迎来到专属于您的疼痛空间，您的要求和定金我们已经收到了，现在是0:40，我们在您要求的一小时内赴约，清算时将会有一笔500元的加急费，请问您能接受吗？”  
乌鸦并没有连麦，而是在留言板上打出了“可以”二字。  
“好的。”白龙回复道。  
摄像头给了沙发上熟睡的人一个特写，白旗双眼轻闭，呼吸均匀，脖子下方的三个圆形烫伤口边缘红肿着，白色T恤依旧是湿的，肩头的布料被红色的血晕开，但面积并不大，可以见得衣下的划伤并不狰狞。  
白龙并没有急着把弟弟叫醒，而是拿起一捆绳子走向沙发。沉睡中的白旗恍惚间能感受到肩头的伤口被扯痛，但在酒精的影响下，此时还是来之不易的睡眠更加重要，他连眼皮都没有抬起，任人摆布着。白龙将他的手腕绑缚在一起，并没有复杂的绳结，但是牢固而难以挣脱——这是乌鸦在要求中写的。  
捆绑着手腕的麻绳还有一截延长，白龙拽着那一端，生生把白旗从沙发里拉了出来。这时的白旗被打扰着醒了过来，手腕被绳子勒得很紧，越过头顶被白龙扯着，刚刚消完毒的肩头伤口被扯动着渗出了新的血液，白旗的头也疼得厉害，他能从太阳穴感受到突突的跳动，他象征性地挣扎了一下，被白龙拖拽到了地板上。白龙把剩下的那一截绳子固定到了钉在天花板上的一个圆环上，那是吊缚经常用到的道具，不过白旗被吊起的高度并没有很刁钻，因为乌鸦想要看他跪着的样子。  
一切就绪，白龙从茶几上拿起了一个酒瓶，头脑发胀的白旗瞟了一眼，从酒瓶的形状可以判断是一瓶洋酒，随着白龙走进，他认出这是一瓶伏特加。惊恐的神色流露了出来，白旗心里念道：“不会吧？难不成还要灌酒？”他不常喝酒，酒量也不是很好，看到这瓶伏特加，一阵灼烧感袭击了他的胃，大脑似乎也晕的更加厉害起来。也许是对更多酒精的恐惧，白旗并没有注意到白龙另一只手里拿着什么——一块毛巾。  
没等白旗做好心理准备，白龙便迅速把毛巾覆盖上了白旗的口鼻，这时候白旗才反应过来，白龙并没有想让他喝酒的意思，而是想让他在伏特加浸湿的毛巾里窒息。酒液从瓶口汩汩流出，打湿了紧捂白旗口鼻的毛巾，白旗的身体剧烈挣扎着，但他的手腕被牢牢缚在头顶，下半身被白龙的双腿紧紧箍住，不论他如何摆动四肢都无济于事，难逃白龙的控制。

这是一种对于白旗来说都很新颖的感觉，他和白龙曾经有表演过水刑，那是一种他并不享受的窒息感，氧气被剥夺，取而代之的是冰冷的液体，鼻腔和气管由酸塞转向火辣，想要咳嗽但更多的水灌进喉咙和呼吸道，眼泪不受控制地涌出——这也不是一种美观的表演，白旗常常落得鼻涕口水横流的狼狈模样。而这次乌鸦的要求则更为极端，用烈酒代替水，那种更加辛辣的感受刺激着白旗的五官，他切实感受到了恐惧，这要是呛到一口，那可大事不好。

白旗屏住了呼吸，想要和白龙配合演出瞒过镜头前的乌鸦，他虽然挣扎着，但不是出于逃生的本能，而更是一种出于习惯的表演，这一切，白龙了然于心。他们已经一起表演过无数次，白龙了解弟弟的身体，哪些是真实的反应哪些是虚假的配合，他能感受得出来。也许是刚刚的直播后白旗的身体接近极限，白龙决定不揭穿弟弟的计谋，每隔一段时间就拿开浸满伏特加的毛巾，给白旗宝贵的喘息机会。

留言板一声提示音，乌鸦打出了“特写”两个字。黑客见后立马把主摄像机对准了白旗的上半身，给了一个特写。

到目前为止，白旗并没有真正呛到伏特加，但是他的气口正逐渐变得越来越短，就在这时，乌鸦第一次打开了麦克风，说：“白龙，不要被你弟弟骗了。”

直播间里突然安静下来，白旗和白龙二人心跳都慢了半拍，他们没想到，这个陌生人居然识破了他们。

“他的胸口没有起伏，说明他一直憋着气，小伙子肺活量不错，但这不是我想看的。”乌鸦说完这句，便关上了麦克风。

白龙的紧张只持续了片刻，马上，他就想好了对策，他冷笑着移开了捂住白旗口鼻的毛巾，白旗的脸湿漉漉的，他并没有睁开眼睛，垂下头认命似的等待着即将到来的一切。白龙一手抓着弟弟的头发使他仰起头，另一手用力掌掴上去，道：“想耍把戏？接下来有你好看的！”

这一巴掌让白旗又清醒了几分，他睁开眼，几滴残留的酒液流进眼睛，那种刺痛的灼烧感立刻引起生理性眼泪止不住的流，他想要用手揉眼睛，奈何双手被高高缚起，白旗只好痛苦地甩着脑袋。白龙捡起毛巾和酒瓶，快速向场外瞥了一眼。

镜头外的医生一直观察着场内，他向白龙伸出一根手指，示意最多再来一次，不然会有比较严重的危险。高度的酒精刺激着眼睛、呼吸道内的粘膜，很容易引起灼伤，引发炎症。

白龙接收到了医生的讯息，却没有停下手上的动作，他狠狠将浸满伏特加的毛巾盖到白旗脸上，用力下，酒液终于灌进了白旗鼻腔，瞬间，呛鼻的烧灼感爆炸开来，那辛辣的液体让白旗痛苦地扭动着脑袋，想要挣脱覆盖物，想要新鲜空气。可是白龙死死箍住了弟弟的头部，严密地堵住了口鼻，不留一丝作弊的缝隙，白旗甚至无法咳嗽，被剥夺了呼吸的窒息感越来越强烈，紧绷的全身挣扎幅度也越来越强烈，随着时间流逝，白旗疯狂想要挣脱束缚，他试图用手肘击开白龙，试图用脚踹开白龙——这才是身体真实的反应，但一切还是归于徒劳，紧接着，缺氧的眩晕让白旗两眼发黑，此刻他突然意识到，自己的生命字面意义上被握在了哥哥手中，只要他一直不松开手，过不了几秒，自己可能真的会窒息而死，在这样的恐惧中，白旗度秒如年。

白龙计算着弟弟身体的极限，终于松开了手，那一刻，白旗贪婪地大口吸入空气，一边剧烈咳嗽起来。“还好，没死”——这是白旗当时唯一的念头，生理上的痛苦都比不上濒死时心理上的恐惧，什么肺部的酒精，鼻腔的酸胀，肩头伤口开裂渗血，手腕绳索摩擦起皮，一切都没有死亡可怕。

摄像头对准了狼狈的白旗，他不受控制地咳嗽着，不过渐渐的，他的心跳和呼吸又回到了比较正常的水平，虽然他的鼻腔仍然刺痛着，虽然他的肺部似乎有永远咳不干净的烈酒，但是白旗的意识逐渐从濒死的恍惚中飘回现实，随之恢复的还有胸口烫伤被酒精刺激后的灼热和肩头割伤撕扯开的生疼。白龙拿来一把剪刀把弟弟身上那件被酒渍和血渍污染的白T剪开脱下，白旗的上身裸露在镜头前。  
对于爱好伤痛游戏的白旗来说，他的身体算不上伤痕累累，白龙懂得如何在不造成永久性伤痕的同时，施加最大的疼痛，并且小组里的医生似乎总有妙手回春的各种方法，拿现在白旗肩头的割伤来说，不出一个月就能愈合到肉眼几乎看不到伤痕的程度。

接下来的环节是白旗期待的，他不喜欢溺水窒息，但是对于鞭打带来的疼痛有一种近乎上瘾的喜爱。

白龙在收到乌鸦的邮件时就大致感受到对方不是普通的追求视觉刺激的观众，而是懂得哪种鞭子能让受虐者获得更强烈痛感的内行人。在要求那一栏下，乌鸦写下了“单股牛皮长鞭，20下，不见血”。  
按照乌鸦的要求，白龙准备了一条1.6米长、没有分叉和倒刺的牛皮鞭，掌握了挥鞭的要领，这绝对是伤害度极高的一种惩罚。

“刚才为什么想着欺骗我和观众？”白龙手执皮鞭在弟弟身后绕走着。

白旗心跳怦怦，这场临时加演并没有剧本，他不知道乌鸦想要听到怎样的回答，在他大脑运转思考答案的时候，第一鞭已经毫无预兆地落下。尖锐的抽打声划破安静，白旗感到腰背部传来一阵锐利的疼痛，他深深吸了一口气，忍住了叫声。也许是第一鞭的原因，白龙没有下狠手，白旗也感受到了这一点——接下来将会越来越难熬。

黑客操控着多个机位，确保乌鸦既能看到淡红色的鞭痕慢慢形成，也不错过白旗咬牙隐忍的表情。

“对不起”，白旗颤抖的话音刚落，第二声鞭响紧随其后，这次白龙下手明显重了几分，但他避开了两次打击同一部位，白旗咬紧了后槽牙，额头上出现了汗珠，他周身发热，背部的痛觉清晰可辨，但与此同时一种奇异的酥麻感扩散开来——白旗感到兴奋。

第三、四鞭连续落下，痛苦的低吟从白旗紧咬的牙关间漏出，他身体一软扯动着绳索。白龙的声音里透着怒气：“对不起什么？”

白旗再度调整呼吸，稳住了身形，清了清嗓子道：“对不起，我不应该欺骗你和观众。”长鞭第五次落在白旗的背部，鞭身之长，足够包裹到白旗的前胸，这一下使他彻底失去控制，大声喊叫出来。

接下来的几鞭已经很难避开先前留下的伤痕，一鞭叠一鞭，那尖锐而又火辣辣的疼痛不是简单的相加，而是指数型上升。打到第十下，白龙短暂地停了下来，满意地欣赏着弟弟背上纵横交错的鞭痕，有的只是浅浅的红印，有的是狰狞的红肿。最扎眼的是肩头那刚刚在烈酒窒息环节撕扯开的割伤，虽然白龙有意避开不让鞭子落到那块皮肤，但此时还是有细小的血珠渗了出来，随着白旗身体的抽搐和地心引力的作用流成了几道长短不一的血痕。

白龙伸手触摸上一道正在形成的红肿，“嘶——”白旗颤抖着，忍耐着。哥哥的手指温度很低，跟火热的鞭伤形成鲜明对比，这让白旗联想到了炽热沙漠上的一滴雨。他并没有逃避，反而迎合着哥哥的抚摸，眉头竟然舒张开来。

白龙笑了，他虽然一直知道弟弟嗜痛的癖好，但白旗每一次都能带给他新颖感，让他知道自己并不是在抽打一具毫无知觉的肉体。

“放松，还有十下。”白龙用一种愉快的语气说道，仿佛此刻已经不是为了镜头前的观众的要求，而是专属于兄弟之间的疼痛游戏。

白旗微微扬了一下嘴角，点了点头，接下来的十鞭会越来越煎熬，他听从哥哥的建议，尝试放松身体。可无论白旗怎么说服自己放松身体，第十一鞭落下时他还是如一条离水的鱼一样紧绷着抽搐起来。

白龙放宽了每一鞭之间的间隔，让弟弟有更多的时间消化疼痛。

第十四鞭，白旗的呻吟中带着一丝哭腔。

第十七鞭，眼角渗出泪水，白旗已经不记得这是他今晚第几次不受控制地哭泣。

第十九鞭，白龙并没有减轻挥鞭的力道，并且，他的目光落在了弟弟的肩头——

第二十鞭落在了那个渗血的割伤上，白旗的哭号沙哑而绝望。


	3. 第三章：下播

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 过渡章，很短~  
> 

所有摄像头都已经关闭。

白龙解开了绑缚着弟弟双手的绳索，白旗的手腕已经勒出了深深的绳印。在哥哥的搀扶下，白旗颤颤巍巍地站了起来，他的下身跪的将近没有知觉，起身的血液不通让他感到腿部一阵挠人的酸麻，紧接着头部的眩晕和恶心感让他差点跌倒。

“哥，再给我两巴掌，清醒一下。”他向白龙提了如此的要求。

白龙毫不心软，啪啪两下掌掴落在弟弟两颊：“够了吗？”

“够了够了，我可谢谢你。”白旗甩了甩脑袋。

一旁的医生早就准备好了医药箱，他从白龙的怀中接过伤痕累累的白旗，惊呼道：“我的天，你哥下手也太重了！”

白旗背上的鞭痕还很新鲜，有几道肿胀得厉害，白龙一边收拾场地一边说道：“已经很控制了，都没有破皮。”

白旗能感觉到后背持续的疼痛，尤其是最后那一鞭，钻透皮肉的疼。他看不到自己的后背，于是说：“拍个照吧，我想看看。”

医生拿他没办法，只好掏出手机给他拍。

“我去！不是说了不见血吗？”白旗被自己那被血染红的肩头吓到了。

“那不是鞭子抽的，是上一场酒瓶子割开的，”白龙解释道，“今天用的力，不可能见血。”

医生幸灾乐祸问道：“今天用了几分力气？”

白龙若有所思：“满分10分的话，今天使了6分左右吧，见血的话，怎么也得打到8分力气，不过那样，就不只是皮肉伤了。”

白旗怔怔地盯着那张照片，他的背上布满了粗细不一的红印子，白龙很有技巧地将它们分布开，没有两鞭落在同一个地方，但是避免不了交错。这幅常人看到可能会受到惊吓的照片，在白旗眼里却有些莫名的美感，他知道，哥哥也是这么想的。


	4. 第四章 - 线下派对 – 裹粽子

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 周五那两场连续的直播下来白旗伤得不轻，医生说他需要好好休息几天，但是白龙却没有休息，周六晚的直播是他和粽子的绳艺表演，而周日是一场线下的体验派对，派对后，粽子却不见了踪影。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章关键词：牢笼，捆绑，绑架  
> Warning: 有短暂提到校园霸凌，不建议有类似经历的读者阅读。  
> PS: 一切情节无逻辑都是因为作者的恶趣味，在此给大家道歉。

周日，线下派对尾声。

聚光灯熄灭，升降舞台落下。白龙和黑客仍在台上与前来参加派对的观众寒暄，表演结束后，粽子身上繁杂的绳结并没有在舞台上被解开——那将花费太多的时间，反而，他依旧被紧缚着，随着道具牢笼被直接降到了后台。

后台拥挤而闭塞，现在下面没有工作人员，安静得有些不真实。

刚刚那一场表演，白龙只扮演了绳师的角色，所有的暴力和虐待都来自勇于上台互动的观众，这也是线下疼痛派对受欢迎的原因之一，许多人借此来发泄内心的各种不愉快。粽子被蒙着眼，接受着一波又一波的拳打脚踢。全身上下勒紧的麻绳让他无力反抗，顶多只是在啜泣中无谓挣扎，粽子从不逞强嘴硬，该示弱就示弱，这对某些心软的观众很管用，他们甚至会带着歉意走下舞台，可是前来参加派对的也不乏内心幽暗、嗜好诡谲之人，粽子越是蜷缩着身体哭着求饶，他们凌虐的快感就越强烈。

一般来说，这时医生应该到后台查看粽子的伤势，今天有一个观众在粽子头上敲碎了一个酒瓶，医生几乎确信这造成了轻微脑震荡。据这个观众自己所说，他是一个校园霸凌受害者，今天突然没有控制住，他很自责。于是在表演结束后，白龙特地派医生去排解一下这位观众的心理创伤。

粽子在后台落单了。这对于一些心怀不轨的人来说是个完美的机会。

被剥夺视力的粽子对时间的流逝没有多少真切的感受，他在后台度过了也许五分钟，也许半小时。他并没有想着挣脱绳索，毕竟白龙是个有经验的绳师，他不会允许表演途中在求生欲的驱使下，粽子逃脱束缚对观众进行反击。所以他在后台不如闭目养神，等待同伴来解开他。

可今天率先到达后台的不是粽子的同伴，而是一个陌生人，他破坏了道具牢笼上的锁，氯仿蒙上粽子的口鼻时，他甚至没察觉到一丝危险，没有丝毫抵抗。

\--  
“你确定不是粽子他等得不耐烦，自己解开绳索溜了？”黑客提出了一个连他自己都说服不了的假设。  
“不可能，他一个人解不开那些绳结，肯定是有人帮他，”白龙焦急道，“而且他手机还在后台，他怎么会不带手机就回家？”  
“那…是有人带走了他？”医生恐慌道。  
白龙神色凝重地点了点头：“笼子里没留下绳子，估计对方都没给他解开，直接那么抱走了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我好短QWQ  
> 下一章可能会比较丧病，提前道歉。


	5. 第五章 - 绑架 强制注射

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 毒品有害，千万不要尝试，珍爱生命！！  
> 对毒品/药物/针管等关键词敏感的读者建议跳过本章不要阅读。  
> 绑架者不给名字了，校园暴力受害者小哥给个代号叫面粉（没错，起名很随意）。

粽子不知道自己昏睡了多久，他一度以为自己只是在后台睡着了，直到他睁开眼睛发现眼罩已经被取下，绳索也被剪开杂乱地散在身下，这并不意味着他是自由的——他的双手被拷在了一根接地的水管上。粽子苏醒过来的时候头疼欲裂，一部分是因为先前那个酒瓶砸出的脑震荡，一部分是因为氯仿。  
这是什么桥段？难道是某位恶趣味的观众串通了白龙友情加演？  
他清了清嗓子，大声道：“有人吗？”  
没有回答。  
粽子尝试着活动了一下身体，之前派对上挨的打没有留下持久剧烈的疼痛，反而是四肢和关节处的绳印还没消退，不过好在血液逐渐恢复了正常流通。  
粽子身处一个不大的车库，能够拥有如此车库的人家应该算得上富有，他心里如此想着。  
为什么没有感到害怕？因为粽子看到一台相机对着自己，他几乎确定了这是某个直播用户或者派对参加者和白龙他们串通好的剧本。  
这可真是大错特错。

\---

脚步声，门锁声，有一个人过来了。  
粽子打量着来人，出乎他的意料，那人虽然个子比较高，但是很瘦，似乎没有多大力气。并且，他的脸色糟糕透了——眼窝凹陷，黑眼圈很重，看上去精神非常萎靡。这个人手里拿着一个牛皮纸袋。  
“朋友，你想要什么？”粽子主动搭话。  
那人并没有立刻回答，而是先打开了摄像头，摆弄了一会儿设备后，开口道：“我想戒毒，但是太难了。”  
粽子心里一愣，头脑处理着眼前的信息，这个人看起来的确像是一个瘾君子。  
“白旗的手机号码？”那人问道。  
粽子愈加疑惑：“你要他的号码做什么？”  
那人似乎有些不耐烦，他顺手从车库里琳琅满目的工具中拿了一个扳手，威胁道：“别废话，快说！”  
粽子并不想挨更多的打，配合地给出了白旗的工作号码。  
那人还是朝粽子的胫骨抡了一记扳手，粽子吃痛，大声惨叫出来，没曾想这也惹恼了眼前的人，他怒斥道：“闭嘴！再叫把你嘴堵上！”  
粽子克制住了自己的叫声，但是那一记扳手真是太疼了，他确信明天小腿那一片将有一大块淤青。

\---

在全组人焦头烂额之际，白旗的电话铃响起，是一个陌生号码。他条件反射性地接起了电话，开了免提，向其他人做了个噤声的手势。  
“喂？请问哪位？”白旗极力克制着自己的紧张，不让声音发颤。  
“你们的人在我手上。”那人开门见山，“我会送他回去的，只要你们答应我的条件。”  
“让他接一下电话，我们要确认他的安全。”白龙谈判道。  
对方还算配合，把手机靠近粽子，示意他说话。  
“喂？白龙？你认识这个人吗？”粽子开口说话，他与绑架者四目相对，彼此观察着对方。  
白龙听到同伴的声音，稍稍松了一口气，他严肃道：“粽子，这不是剧本，这次是真的坏人，你保护好自己。”  
白龙证实了粽子内心的猜测，他瞬间冒出了一身冷汗，心跳到了嗓子眼，眼神躲避，不敢再与绑架者对视。那人捕捉到了粽子的惊恐，冷笑着接过话茬：“你可是那个把他捆得结结实实的人，我得谢谢你。”  
白旗尝试把话题拉回来：“说吧，什么条件？”  
粽子看到那人笑得更加诡异，不禁感到一阵恶寒。  
“已经很晚了，明天再联系，还有，不要追踪我的号码。”说完，绑架者挂断了电话，通话时间太短，黑客无法追踪到信号发射点，他起了一身鸡皮疙瘩：“那人知道我在追踪！？”  
“是我的错，我把他捆起来丢在后台，他逃都没地方逃…”白龙自责道。  
医生打断他：“别提了，怪我没及时去后台。”  
白旗似乎想到了什么似的，对黑客说：“黑客，你查一下今天那个什么被校园霸凌的学生，感觉他可能跟这个绑架者是一伙的。”  
为了保护前来参加派对众人的隐私，这个场地没有安装监控，来宾都是通过加密邮箱联络，没有真实姓名。医生是跟他接触最多的人，他回忆道：“那个孩子刚才说话支支吾吾的，我本来以为他是觉得自己的行为出格而不好意思，你这么一说，他的确有点可疑。”  
“他的预约邮件署名是‘面粉’”黑客的手指飞快敲击着键盘，“我们这儿没有监控，我去查一下交通监控。”

\---

粽子才感受到事情的危急性，他虽然喜欢捆绑监禁类的戏码，但那是在没有生命危险的前提下，眼前这个人，很可怕。  
“别紧张，我不会弄死你，”绑架者幽幽地说，“我只是想看看有没有人能成功戒毒。”说完，他从牛皮纸袋里拿出了一个针管，那里面有几毫升无色透明的液体。  
就算粽子再怎么迟钝，这时他也明白过来事态的严重性，那人要给他注射毒品。在极度惊吓和紧张的情况下，他想要尖叫但发不出声音。他用力拉拽着手铐想要逃离，冰冷的金属嵌进已经勒痕满满的手腕，可这毫无意义。  
“别…不要…” 粽子说不出完整的句子，恐惧的眼泪流了下来，他从没有如此害怕过。  
“就一针，然后我马上送你回去。”绑架者说道。  
“操！你变态啊！”粽子破口大骂，他觉得眼前的人完全没有理智，而他自己也快丧失理智了，绑架者的逼近，粽子奋力用双脚踹了他。这下那人暴跳如雷，一拳打在粽子脸上。在求生欲和肾上腺素的驱使下，在面临即将发生的危险时，脸上的疼痛根本不算什么，他不断扑腾着双腿，想要尽到一丝抵抗。  
对方失去了耐心，恼火地再次抄起扳手，抡向粽子的腿，换来的自然是被拘束者撕心裂肺的惨叫。  
“我不像那些参加派对喜欢打人的变态，我不想伤害你。”绑架者甚至非常理直气壮。  
“你这还不叫伤害吗？”粽子哭号着，“放了我吧，我不会报警的。”  
绑架者笑道：“我不怕你报警，把你送回去之后，我就去自首。”  
粽子一时语塞，他完全没有谈判的筹码，看来逃不过任人摆布的命运，毕竟眼前的人软硬都不吃，丧心病狂，不计后果。他依旧本能地挣扎着，抗拒着，但无济于事，绑架者没费多大力气就占了上风，压制着粽子，熟练地找到了他的静脉，细长的针头刺破皮肤，在看到一些血液倒流回针管后，绑架者缓缓地把所有液体注入了粽子的身体。完成这套动作之后，退出的针管被随意丢弃在远处的地面。  
绝望。这是粽子此刻唯一的意识。绑架者饶有兴趣地拉了一张椅子坐在不远处，观察着手铐里的人接下来的身体反应。

TBC


End file.
